Gaming machines have a wide variety of configurations. One common gaming machine configuration is referred to as the “upright” configuration. The upright gaming machine is generally configured to set upon a stand or cabinet. The gaming machine extends upwardly, and is generally tall and narrow. The front of the upright gaming machine generally comprises a door. Input buttons are located on the door, and reels or a video display are mounted behind the door in a cabinet. Due to its height and/or positioning on a stand, a player generally stands in front of the upright gaming machine, or sits on a tall stool.
Another gaming machine configuration is referred to as a “slant top.” This gaming machine is generally free standing, having a lower supporting section and a top display portion. Generally, the top portion includes a sloping or slanted section where player input buttons and the reels or one or more video displays are located. This section is generally positioned at a distance above the ground permitting a player to sit in a chair and slide their legs thereunder.
The slant top gaming machine has a number of advantages, but also a great number of drawbacks. The primary advantage to the slant top is that it accommodates a seated player, in much the same fashion as a gaming table. This is convenient and comfortable for the player. The slant top also generally has an outwardly extending section which allows the user to rest their arms as well as place drinks and other items.
One disadvantage to the slant top gaming machine is that it is generally very large in dimension. This means that a lesser number of these machines can be placed on the same gaming or casino floor space. In addition, it is often difficult to access the components of the slant top gaming machine. Unlike the upright gaming machine, the slant top gaming machine does not include a main front door which can be opened to provide access to the internal components. Instead, the fixed support and display portions of the slant top generally enclose these components, making access to them very difficult.